One of the most common communication architectures is the multidrop serial communication bus. A Multidrop Bus (MDB) is a bus in which various components are connected to a common set of electrical connectors. This type of bus architecture typically uses a master device and multiple slave devices that communicate with the master device. An arbitration process is used to determine which component can send information on the MDB at a given instant in time. The other devices are then configured to listen for the data that is intended for them. Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) is one type of computer bus multidrop standard, used for attaching hardware devices in a computer. Multidrop buses may also be used with vending machine controllers to communicate with vending machine components, such as coin readers and/or note readers. Redundant multidrop buses can be used to prevent a single failure from interrupting communication between the master device and the slave devices. For example, dual multidrop bus configurations can be used in distributed control systems.